El deseo del vampiro
by KumikoSparda
Summary: Universo alternativo. Sexo .Vampiros. Valquirias. Aviso Lemmon Fuerte


**El deseo del vampiro**

**Bueno gente de fanfiction,como vieron estoy inspirada, y lo pienso aprovechar hasta el final, pero aviso, contiene lemon muy fuerte (no en este capitulo) y lenguaje obseceno. **

**Naruto no me pertenece,obra de masahi kisimoto**

CAPÍTULO 1

Barrio Francés, Nueva Orleans  
Actualidad

"Ella esta... cerca".  
Las palabras débiles y entrecortadas de su hermano hicieron que los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha se estrecharan con ira hacia el ser que había reducido al soberbio Itachi.  
Konan la codiciada, una inmortal con un corazón vicioso.  
Y la novia predestinada de Itachi.  
"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?", Preguntó Sasuke.  
"Porque puedo sentirla", dijo Itachi.  
Sasuke ajusto el brazo que había atravesado en los hombros de Itachi para ayudar a su hermano a caminar mientras buscaban. Los humanos que pasaban a su alrededor supondrían que Itachi era un borracho mas.  
El orgulloso Itachi . Estaba agotado por la poca sangre que consumía, su cuerpo atormentado por la interminable necesidad de una valquiria loca que se deleitaba en su dolor. Itachi había perdido peso, tenía el rostro demacrado, sus músculos decaídos.  
"Sasuke, cuando la encuentre... Quiero que te trazes y te vayas".  
Negó con la cabeza. "Me quedaré hasta que estés bien"  
"No. No quiero que... me veas " Itachi miro a otro lado. "Voy a perder el control."  
Sasuke no podía imaginar cómo iba a reaccionar Itachi cuando encontrara a Konan. Hace cinco años, había sangrado a Itachi, ya que sólo su Novia podía traer a la vida el cuerpo de un vampiro. Ella lo había hecho respirar, hizo latir su corazón, y provocó su lujuria recién despertada, sin intención de apagarla.  
Esa misma noche, otra Valkiria lo había atravesado con flechas y otra más se había burlado de sus deseos. Konan había huido con las dos, condenando a Itachi.  
Un vampiro sangrado sólo puede tener su primera liberación mientras está con su novia de alguna manera. Si ella no estaba disponible, entonces se quedaría en un estado de disponibilidad sexual permanente, un dolor de forma indefinida.  
Que él conocía bien.  
"Prométeme que te irás", Itachi exigió.  
Por fin, Sasuke dijo, "lo haré." Si Konan venia aquí esta noche, tendría sentido que habría más Valkirias en estas mismas calles. Más de ese tipo mentiroso, manipulador y violento. "Pero sólo para encontrar otra casa", añadió.  
Él podría capturar una valkiria e interrogarla acerca de Konoha, el mundo de los seres no tan míticos al que él y su hermano pertenecían ahora.  
El conocimiento de Sasuke sobre Konoha era limitado, ya que él era de los vampiros Forbearers. Su ejército se componía de humanos convertidos en vampiros, y las criaturas de Konoha mantenían sus secretos bien guardados de ellos.  
"No subestimes a las Valkirias como yo lo hice", Itachi gimió. "De otro modo sufrirás como yo."  
Sufría porque el destino había obligado a sangrar a Itachi. Como si Itachi necesitara otra carga.  
El proceso de sangrar era lo que más detestaba Sasuke acerca de ser un vampiro, incluso más que nunca ver el sol otra vez.  
A pesar de que había sido una vez un libertino, iba a la cama de una mujer nueva cada noche, Sasuke esperaba que nunca le sucediera. Ser místicamente atado a una sola mujer sonaba infernal, especialmente con una mujer que no eligió, y una que podía rechazarte, como Konan le hacía a Itachi.  
El dolor había arrastrado a su hermano a una búsqueda casi sin sentido. Itachi quería castigar, pero él sospechaba que también la deseaba. Incluso después de todo lo que ella le había hecho.  
"¿Dónde vas a llevarla esta noche?", preguntó Sasuke. "¿al molino?" Habían asegurado un antiguo molino de azúcar reformado fuera de la ciudad, permanecían allí en lugar del castillo antecesor, mientras habían rastreado estas calles.  
Itachi sacudió la cabeza.  
-"¿Entonces, de regreso al castillo? "  
Cuando Itachi no contestó, Sasuke dijo: "No la llevarías a Blachmount?" Donde la mayor parte de su familia había muerto en una sola noche de enfermedad y muerte. "¿Por qué?"  
"Porque ahí es donde mi novia pertenece."  
Antes de que Sasuke pudiera cuestionar su significado, Itachi se quedó inmóvil, cerró los ojos un instante. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia arriba hacia una azotea. "Es ella".  
Por encima de ellos, una pelivioleta se quedó paralizada, sus labios entreabiertos en shock.  
Sasuke sólo la había visto brevemente hace años, y ahora estudiaba los detalles de la apariencia de la Valkiria. Tenía los rasgos delicados de fey - orejas puntiagudas y pómulos altos- pero también vio las garras y los pequeños colmillos.  
A la vista de ella, Itachi estaba de pie totalmente, ya no necesita la ayuda de Murdoch. "Mi Konan. "  
Su rostro palideció, sin duda al ver a Itachi quién ahora era el monstruo que ella creo. Su iris se habían vuelto completamente negras, sus colmillos descendieron y goteaban de sed.  
Su expresión de horror estuvo a punto de apiadar a Sasuke , pero ella no merecía piedad. Lo cual fue bueno, porque Itachi no la demostraríaesta noche.  
Su búsqueda de media década había... terminado. Por fin.  
Justo cuando Itachi se tensó para trazarse junto a ella, Sasuke le dio una palmada en la espalda, y el se teletransporto lejos como había prometido, desapareciendo tan rápido que pasó desapercibido en el montón de turistas borrachos. Incluso si lo habían visto desaparecer, los humanos pensarían que lo habían imaginado.  
Sasuke se materializó en un callejón a varias cuadras de distancia, se dirigió a la calle principal del barrio, la calle Bourbon. Como se movía entre la multitud, una cálida brisa apareció por la calle, disipando la bruma pantanosa y los humos del vendedor de comida.  
Caliente. En febrero. Buen tiempo de caza.  
Sí, Itachi sería esta noche implacable, al igual que Sasuke. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era encontrar a su presa.  
La caza ha comenzado.


End file.
